In A Second
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody reminisces his experiences in Pen Gu Island and feels as if he has friends whenever he needs them. Inspired by Aly & A.J's song, this heartfelt fanfic will be so cool. Hope you love it!


In A Second

By: Terrell R. James

Summary: Cody Maverick reminisces his experiences in Pen Gu Island and he realizes that he is right where he is and his friends are there for Cody. This is inspired from Aly & A.J.'s song.

By after an hour of surfing, Cody walks through the ocean thinking about his experiences when he first came to Pen Gu Island and begins to wonder if he feels like he's home, where there's sand, surf and sunshine all the time. After walking in the ocean, Cody feels the water through his feet and felt a little peace and feel of the island that he calls home. Then, Cody sits down and looks at the clouds, thinking to himself, 'The whole experience has been a rollercoaster ride for me. After the contest, and the awesome sights of Pen Gu, this is my new home and my new life. I'm so lucky to have great friends and live out my dream. So far, this really changed my life personally.' Later on, Chicken Joe sees Cody lying around the beach and joins him.

"Hey, man." said Chicken Joe.

Cody looks at Joe and said, "Hi, Joe."

Joe asks, "What are you doing lying around the beach by yourself?"

Cody sighs and replies, "Just enjoying the peace and beauty of Pen Gu. It just makes you want to slow down and feel more laid-back and make peace with the world, you know?"

Joe sighs and said, "Yeah. I realize what that feels. You just feel as if the world is carrying through your shoulders, but you just want to let loose and lose all control to just have fun."

"I never knew that." Cody said.

"Yeah. You feel as if the pressure has gotten into you and you feel a little moody. But then, you stop and think that maybe you need to be a little laid-back and just take it easy for a while, you know?" said Joe.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. A lot has changed my life the past few weeks after the contest. I got a lot of friends, living out my dream and moving here to Pen Gu. I finally feel like a winner." Cody said.

Joe and Cody looked at the sun and the clouds and feel the sunset going down. Then, they looked at each other and both smiled at each other.

"You know what changed this summer?" asked Cody.

"What's that?" asked Joe.

"I've been a loner since I lived in Shiverpool. I've been longing for a friend and make a few friends growing up. But you know who's my closest friend?" said Cody.

"Who?" asked Joe.

Cody chuckles softly and said, "You are. You're the first friend I've ever had, so far."

Joe closed his eyes and smiled to himself, then said, "I'm lucky enough to have a friend like you in my life, man."

"Me, too. After all we've been through, we feel like we're brothers. I'm lucky to have you in my life, too, man." Cody said.

"You know what my expereince was since the contest? Having you as my closest friend. Not many species are like that. It's the first time I've ever had a friend as a penguin, you know? It changed my life over the summer and I'm lucky to have this moment with you, man." Joe said.

"I know what you feel. You feel as if you're all by yourself, but then you found a friends who will stand by you, no matter what. I feel for the first time in my life, you're my closest friend." said Cody.

"I am?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, of course, for life." said Joe.

"Radical!" exclaimed Joe, softly.

Joe and Cody gave each other daps and hugs just because they're friends and lucky to have each other.

"Well, I'm about to head to the forest and check on the Pen Guans." said Joe.

"Tell them I said 'Hi'." Cody said.

"All right. Later, dude." said Joe, as he walked off.

Cody watched the waves crashing down as he stood up and began to exhale all the beauty of Pen Gu. As he walked to the forest, he took another look at the beauty of the beach and went off to the forest. When he went to Pen Gu, he began to look at the sunset and the radio plays Aly & A.J.'s "In a Second." Cody reminisces his experiences in Pen Gu Island as he looks at the sky.

_Don't know where you are_

_Wish I just could be near you_

_I would sail oceans_

_To get a glimpse of how you feel_

_You're all the things _

_I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing _

_An open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a Second_

_Don't know how you feel_

_Seem to keep it to yourself_

_Would you climb mountains_

_To show me this so for real_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing_

_An open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life could change in a second_

_In a second_

_Could it be?_

_Could it be?_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_Do I see_

_Do I see clearly?_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing_

_An open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing_

_An open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second_

After the song, Cody looks behind himself and sees Rory, Mike, Lani, Big Z, Chicken Joe, Takeyushi, Renato, Rob Machado, Kelly Slater and all of Cody's friends standing behind him and wanted to give Cody some support. Cody stood up and walks to them, slowly and nervously.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Cody.

"Since you came to our lives in Pen Gu, we felt as if you were like someone to rely on and we never knew too many penguins that came from their hometown and began to feel like family." said Machado.

"All penguins take their dreams seriously by surfing and you really stand out from the crowd with your incredible talent, and for that, we thank you, Cody Maverick." said Mike.

Cody smiled and said, "I really don't know what to say."

Joe came up to Cody and said, "You don't have to say anything. We're all here for you."

"Thanks, guys." he whispered.

"What you feel about us and we feel about you are a million to one and we're all behind you, 100. Count on it." said Z.

Everyone came up to Cody and gave him hugs, high-fives and began to make him feel like he's part of the family and from that day on, Cody realizes that he has friends by his side, whenever he needs them.


End file.
